The present invention relates generally to locking mechanisms for casement windows. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to tie bars for multi-point or sequential locking mechanisms for casement windows. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to an improved tie bar guide used to secure a tie bar to a frame of a casement window and which facilitates the placing of the tie bar and the tie bar guides along the frame of the window. The present invention also relates to an improved means for spacing tie bar guides along a casement window tie bar, an improved keeper design and a means for adjusting the positions of the rollers after installation of the tie bar.
Casement windows are known. In the past, the locking of a casement window sash to a window frame has been problematic because casement window sashes have a tendency to warp with age and therefore it can be difficult to hold an entire side edge of a sash against a frame for locking purposes. Further, casement window operators typically apply the closing force to only one end of the casement window sash, e.g. the bottom end, and therefore there is a tendency for one end of the sash to engage the frame before the opposing end of the sash. As a result, the side edge of the sash that is to be locked against the frame does not engage the frame all at once thereby making the sash difficult to lock.
To overcome these problems, tie bars have been employed along the edge of the frame to lock the sash against the frame. The tie bars typically include a plurality of rollers mounted on the tie bar that engage ramped keepers spaced along the edge of the window sash. To address the warping problem discussed above, the rollers and keepers are appropriately spaced so that the rollers engage the keepers in a sequential manner, typically starting from the bottom of the sash and ending with the top of the sash. As a result, the bottom of the sash is locked first and the sequential interaction of the middle and top rollers with the middle and top keepers respectively results in the middle and top portions of the sash being pulled against the frame and locked shut.
However, due to the success and wide acceptance of such sequential locking mechanisms, these locking mechanisms are used in a variety of different windows having window frames and window sashes with a wide variety of dimensions and configurations. As a result, a single style of locking hardware is often installed on a wide variety of window frames. Therefore, the installer can often be confused as to the precise location of the tie bar and tie bar guides along the inside surface of the window frame. If the tie bar and tie bar guides are not installed properly, they must be removed and reinstalled which may result in the leaving of some unsightly holes along the inside surface of the window frame. Therefore, there is a need for an improved tie bar and tie bar guide system which facilitates the placement of the tie bar and tie bar guides along the inside surface of the window frame to ensure that the tie bar and tie bar guides are installed at the right location and at the right distance from the handle or actuator.
Another problem associated with the use of conventional tie bars and tie bar guides is the correct spacing of the tie bar guides along the tie bar. Specifically, as the tie bar slides through the tie bar guides, it is structurally important for the tie bar guides to be mounted to the inside surface of the window frame in an even, spaced-apart fashion. Further, because the tie bar guides slide over the tie bar, it is difficult for the installer to space the tie bar guides evenly apart as they are being secured to the window frame. Therefore, there is a need for an improved tie bar and tie bar guide combination which makes it easier to evenly space the tie bar guides along the tie bar and window frame.
Another problem associated with the use of conventional tie bars, rollers and keepers is the frequency in which the keepers may be pulled out of the window sash. Specifically, typical keepers are screwed into the sash with two screws disposed normal to the sash surface. Because the force imposed on the keeper by the rollers is predominantly in a direction normal to the sash surface, these prior art designs require the holding power of the screws in the window sash to hold the keeper in place. It has been found that these designs are prone to failure and that the screws holding the keepers in place can pull out of their respective holes in the sash surface. When this occurs, the repair is problematic because the position of the keepers should remain the same in order for proper sequential locking to take place. Hence, the keepers cannot be moved to locate fresh wood for new screw holes without upsetting the locking sequence. Therefore, there is a need for a striker design with improved sheer stress resistance.
Finally, the proper alignment of each roller with its respective keeper is important to facilitate the locking sequence with the least amount of force necessary. Often, adjustments of the position of either the tie bar or the keepers is necessary to facilitate the locking sequence. Accordingly, there is a need for a means for adjusting the position of the rollers with respect to the keepers without having to move the tie bar or the keepers.
Still further, another problem associated with casement window hardware involves the wood stop which overlies the tie bar, tie bar guides and the window frame. Specifically, there is a lack of structural support for the wood stop in the area along the tie bar. Because of this lack of structural support, wood stops are prone to breakage or cracking. Therefore, there is a need for an improved casement window locking system which provides extra structural support for the wood stop to prevent the frequent occurrences of breakage and cracking.
The present invention satisfies the aforenoted needs by providing an improved casement window which comprises a tie bar, at least one tie bar guide through which the tie bar slidably extends, a window frame which comprises an elongated groove that extends parallel to the tie bar and wherein the tie bar guide comprises a body and at least one locating leg that extends outward from the body. The locating leg is received in the groove of the frame. As a result, the combination of the groove disposed in the frame and the locating legs of the tie bar guide ensure that the tie bar and tie bar guides will be mounted to the window frame in the correct position. Further, with the locating legs disposed in the groove of a wood window, the tie bar guides can be adequately secured in place with a single screw as opposed to multiple screws.
In an embodiment, the tie bar guide further comprises a plurality of spaced apart locating legs, all of which are received in the groove of the frame.
In an embodiment, the groove disposed in the window frame is parallel to the tie bar.
In an embodiment, the tie bar guide comprises at least two locating legs with a through hole disposed therebetween for receiving a screw that is used to secure the tie bar guide to the window frame.
In an embodiment, the tie bar guide further comprises a back wall that abuttingly engages the frame. The back wall is connected to a U-shaped top which, in turn, connects the back wall to a front wall. The front and back walls each comprise bottom ends that abuttingly engage each other. The tie bar is slidably received in an aperture formed by the front wall, the rear wall, the U-shaped top and the abutting bottom ends of the front and rear walls. In such an embodiment, the at least one locating leg extends outward from the rear wall of the tie bar guide and into the groove of the window frame.
In an embodiment, the tie bar guide further comprises at least one rib that extends outward from the front wall. Further, the casement window also comprises a wood stop and the rib of the tie bar guide abuttingly engages and provides structural support for the wood stop.
In an embodiment, the tie bar guide further comprises a plurality of ribs that extend outward from the front wall to provide structural support for the wood stop.
In an embodiment, the bottom ends of the front and rear walls of the tie bar guide each comprise a through hole, the through holes of the front and rear walls are in alignment for receiving a screw for securing the tie bar guide to the frame.
In an embodiment, the tie bar comprises an aperture and the tie bar guide comprises a nib that is received in the aperture. After the tie bar guide is secured to the window frame, sliding movement of the tie bar through the tie bar guide will result in the nib being sheared off of the tie bar guide.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides an improved casement window that comprises a tie bar, at least two tie bar guides through which the tie bar slidably extends, a window frame to which the tie bar guide is secured and a wood stop which overlies the tie bar, the tie bar guide and the window frame. In such an embodiment, the tie bar guides each comprise a back wall that abuttingly engages the frame. The back wall of the tie bar guide is connected to a U-shaped top which connects the back wall to a front wall. The front and back walls of the tie bar guide each comprise bottom ends that abuttingly engage each other. The tie bar is slidably received in an aperture form by the front wall, the rear wall, the U-shaped top and the abutting bottom ends of the front and rear walls. The tie bar guide further comprises at least one rib that extends outward from the front wall and that abuttingly engages and provides structural support for the wood stop.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides an improved casement window that comprises a tie bar comprising an aperture and at least two tie bar guides through which the tie bar slidably extends. The tie bar guides each comprise a nib that is received in an aperture of the tie bar. As a result, an initial sliding movement of the tie bar through the tie bar guides as the tie bar guides are fixed in place will result in the nib being sheared off of the tie bar guide.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a method of installing casement window hardware on a casement window frame. The method comprises the steps of providing a casement window frame with an elongated groove disposed therein, providing a tie bar and at least two tie bar guides through which the tie bar slidably extends and wherein the tie bar guides each comprise a body with at least one locating leg extending outward from the body, inserting the at least one locating leg into the groove of the frame and thereafter securing the tie bar guides to the frame.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides an improved method of installing tie bar guides on a tie bar in a predetermined spaced-apart fashion. The method of the present invention comprises the steps of providing a tie bar having first and second spaced-apart apertures therein, providing first and second tie bar guides through which the tie bar slidably extends and wherein the first and second tie bar guides comprise first and second nibs respectively that are received in the first and second apertures of the tie bar respectively, and placing the tie bar guides in a spaced-apart manner over the tie bar so that the tie bar extends through the tie bar guides and so that the first nib of the first tie bar guide is received in the first aperture of the tie bar and so that the second nib of the second tie bar guide is received in the second aperture of the tie bar.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of attaching each tie bar guide to a window frame and initially sliding the tie bar through the tie bar guides to shear off the first and second nibs from the first and second tie bar guides respectively.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides an improved keeper design which comprises an upper arm connected to a base in a C-shaped configuration. The base is connected to a lower supporting section that is accommodated in a slot disposed in the window sash. The keeper is preferably fabricated from flat plate-like material. Holes extend transversely through the lower supporting section for accommodating screws to secure the keeper in place. Thus, the screws extend transversely to outward sheer forces that are imposed on the upper arm. The transverse relationship between the screws and the sheer forces provides for improved sheer resistance.
In an embodiment, the base portion of the keeper includes front and rear projecting portions that engage the sash surface when the lower supporting portion is disposed below the sash surface and in the slot. The sash can be pre-routed to ensure proper location of the keepers as opposed to relying upon an assembler""s physical measurement.
In an embodiment, the rollers that are connected to the tie bar of the present invention comprise a pin that is connected to the tie bar. The pin eccentrically extends through a roller and is connected to an outer plate so that the roller is trapped between the outer plate and the tie bar. The pin is fixedly connected to the outer plate. As noted above, the pin does not extend through a central access of the roller but, instead, extends through the roller in an eccentric fashion. The roller is tightly trapped between the outer plate and the tie bar and frictionally engages each component. The pin is tightly, but pivotally, connected to the tie bar. Accordingly, application of torque to the outer plate will cause the pin to rotate with respect to the tie bar and, consequently, will cause the roller to rotate with respect to the pin. As a result, the position of the roller vis a vis the tie bar can be adjusted by applying a torque to the outer plate. In an embodiment, the outer plate is shaped in such a manner so that a sufficient grip can be easily obtained with a pair of pliers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following detailed description, drawings and appended claims.